约翰·麦克森
|affiliation =Brotherhood of Steel |rank =High Elder |role =Leader |location =Lost Hills bunker, Level 4 |quests =''Scout the northern wastes'' |actor =Frank Welker |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 85 Experience Points: 250 Armor Class: 12 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 225 Melee Damage: 3 Sequence: 16 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =MAXSON.MSG |family =Roger Maxson - grandfather Maxson II - father Jeremy Maxson - descendant Jonathan Maxson - descendant Arthur Maxson - descendant |footer = In-game image of Maxson. }} General John Maxson is the grandson of Roger Maxson, and the High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in the year 2161. Background John Maxson is the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel. Tough and confident, he was born just twenty years after the apocalypse of 2077 and so he knows a little about the Great War from stories told by his father and grandfather. Last in a long line of generals, John Maxson would rather be outside fighting enemies than tied down by the politics of his office. He is busy, direct and honest.Fallout Official Survival Guide Born into the Brotherhood in 2097,Fallout Official Survival Guide twenty years after the Great War, John Maxson is one of the wisest and most experienced members of the organization. During his service as an Initiate and Knight, he has travelled the wastes widely and met many people, including Butch Harris of Far Go Traders, whom he considers a friend. He has shown tremendous skill as a soldier and in 2135, at the age of 38, he became a Paladin. Some time later he became the Head Paladin of the Brotherhood. In 2155, after his father was killed by the Vipers, he ascended to the position of the High Elder of the Brotherhood. By the time he met the Vault Dweller in 2162, he was 65. Despite his body showing signs of age, his mind and wit is as sharp as ever. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests *''Scout the northern wastes: From scout reports, it is rumored that there is a super mutant nest somewhere to the north. Maxson wants you to confirm these rumors. Tell me about Inventory Appearances John Maxson appears only in ''Fallout as a talking head. He is voiced by Frank Welker. In the game, he is referred to only as General Maxson, only being given a first name in Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible, where all the dates mentioned in this article also come from, although some of it might have appeared already in the original Fallout timeline by Brian Freyermuth. He is mentioned in the Citadel terminal entries - along with his ally, the Vault Dweller - in Fallout 3. Gallery FO01 NPC Maxson N.png| "I grew up too isolated here. Can you imagine spending your whole life inside one small place, then having to go out into the world?" FO01 NPC Maxson G.png| "Hello, youngster. Cabbot said you wanted to talk. Look I'm uh . . . I'm pretty stacked up right now, so I'll uh . . . I'll help you out as long as you don't start flappin' your gums too much. You know, outsiders are like that, always jawin' . . . Hehehe. Kinda like me, huh?" FO01 NPC Maxson B.png| "That's it. I warned the Elders that bringin' in an Outsider could be trouble. (shouting aside) Guards! There's an Initiate here who needs some quiet time to discover some manners." Avatar-John Maxson.jpg|John Maxson's headshot Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (West Coast) characters Category:Lost Hills characters de:John Maxson es:John Maxson hu:John Maxson it:John Maxson pl:John Maxson pt:John Maxson ru:Джон Мэксон uk:Джон Мексон zh:John Maxson